


Our Dreams (Are Made Out of Real Things)

by artemisia_HQ



Series: Kagehina Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Week of Kagehina, Canon Compliant, Crying but in happiness this time, Day 2: Films, Fluff, KageHina Week 2020, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Proposals, Reminiscing, Sappy and cheesy and self-indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, movie date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisia_HQ/pseuds/artemisia_HQ
Summary: Steel-blue eyes are already staring back at him when he turns to face the man who changed his everything.“I hope you’ll like the movie,” he says—pleads—and the screen lights up and the first notes of sound blares from the speakers.It’s white nothingness for a good five seconds, and then Shouyou’s face fills the display.With all of his goals seemingly complete and reached, Hinata finds himself yearning for a new goal to aim for, and he has just theperfectplan to put it into motion.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Kagehina Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787242
Comments: 27
Kudos: 233
Collections: Kagehina Week 2020





	Our Dreams (Are Made Out of Real Things)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 is here!!!
> 
> I gotta be honest, I did this in a rush (because I want to fill every prompt of the entire week. It's a personal mission and it would gnaw at me if I don't xD), so prose is a little bit... clunky on some parts. But this is probably the sappiest, most self-indulgent thing I've ever written. Like honestly, there's so much cheese, the only thing that's missing is some macaronis ~(￣▽￣)~*
> 
> Let's dig right into this cheesy sappiness, and maybe, some tissues are in order :3c

To say that Shouyou is nervous is a complete lie. He’s excited, actually. So excited that he’s jumping and skipping in place as he waits for Kageyama by the cinema’s entrance, and he can feel himself _literally_ vibrate in agitation and—

 _Wait_ , that's actually his phone.

He opens the message, replies, and with one deep inhale and exhale, he slaps his face with both hands.

He’s got this. He survived the jungles—or beaches—of Brazil. This is a piece of cake, and if things go well, which they _will_ , maybe they can even have some real cake after this.

“You asked for a movie date, so why are you making me pay for the popco—what happened to your face?” Kageyama asks as he peers at Shouyou, handing him a large bucket of popcorn. Shouyou takes it with a loud laugh he hopes isn’t too weird.

“That’s just the cold, Yamayama-kun! Come on! The movie’s about to start!”

Before Kageyama can probe even further (he definitely notices the weird laugh, _dammit_ ), Shouyou drags his boyfriend inside the theater. “I’m so excited! Are you excited? Of course, you are! It’s been a while since we go to the movies after all—” He babbles on; his mouth seems to have forgotten how to stop, and there’s probably a hive of bees swarming in his stomach, and he _really_ needs to get his shit together.

 _It’s just a movie_ , he reminds himself. They’re just going to see a movie, and Shouyou hopes and prays that Kageyama will like it. Damn it all, he really, _really_ hopes Kageyama does because these are possibly the most expensive movie tickets Shouyou has ever spent on.

“Hey, this spot looks perfect! Let’s sit here!” Shouyou says as he plops down on a seat on the first row of the second deck.

“Oh. Okay. I thought you’d want the one close to the exit because you always need to take a piss in the middle of the movie,” Kageyama says as he takes the aisle seat next to Shouyou, putting the drinks on the slots of the armrest.

“I do _not_!” Shouyou huffs. “And don’t say piss, that’s gross.”

“Your face is gross.”

“Well, you kiss this gross face, so you’re more gross.”

He can’t see much in the darkened theater hall, but Shouyou doesn’t miss the smirk on his stupid boyfriend’s face that always makes him look weirdly, incredibly hot, which in turn, also makes Shouyou hot, but in a whole lot different sense.

“We’re both gross, then,” Kageyama says before he leans in and places a quick kiss on Shouyou’s cheek, and despite the chill of the room, Shouyou feels warm, bursting and tickling.

“ _Eww!_ Since when did you become smooth like that?” Shouyou makes a face, then reaches out to ruffle Kageyama’s silky hair. “It’s cute, though.”

“Shut up. The movie’s starting,” Kageyama says with a nod towards the screen.

Oh.

It’s starting.

Crap

_Crapcrapcrapcrap._

“O-oh. Right.”

Shouyou tries to settle in his seat, but he still fidgets, heart pounding thunderously inside his chest he’s actually afraid it would just burst straight out. He grabs his seat’s armrests with his clammy hands.

“Kageyama.” He can’t hear himself over the sound of his pulse thrumming in his head, but he knows Kageyama hears him. He always does.

Steel-blue eyes are already staring back at him when he turns to face the man who changed his everything.

“I hope you’ll like the movie,” he says—pleads—and the screen lights up and the first notes of sound blares from the speakers.

It’s white nothingness for a good five seconds, and then Shouyou’s face fills the display.

“Wha—” Kageyama starts, whipping his head at Shouyou to look at him with wide eyes framed by knotted brows

“Just watch.” Shouyou tries his best to pull up a reassuring smile, though he doesn’t know if it’s for Kageyama or himself.

Shouyou on the screen, however, is grinning from ear to ear, hair all wild and crazy, clearly looking like he’s just woken up. The camera shakes rendering the video blurry when he moves, and a sleeping Kageyama enters the frame, and only now does Shouyou realize in mortifying horror that they’re both shirtless in the video, and _oh god_ , there’s even a bite mark on Kageyama’s shoulder.

Someone whistles in the audience and Shouyou sinks further down his seat, and he might as well be buried in there because Kageyama is glaring up a storm— _no_ —a _freaking typhoon_ at him.

“What the fu—Hinata, what’s going?” he hisses, grabbing Shouyou’s arm. This is already going in a downward spiral even before it starts.

“I-It’s fine. Just watch, please,” he whimpers. “Please, Tobio, just watch it.”

Kageyama glowers at him even more, but he’s more confused than actually angry, then with a grudging sigh, he releases Shouyou’s arm and eases back on his seat.

 _“Hello, everyone! I’m Hinata Shouyou, number 21 of MSBY Black Jackals and number 10 of the Men’s National Volleyball Team!”_ Shouyou on the screen chirps. The camera pans Shouyou out of the frame and focuses on Kageyama all curled up and sleeping soundly amidst their light blue sheets.

_“And this here is my dumb and grumpy boyfriend, Nation’s Setter, Kageyama Tobio! I know he doesn’t look like much—well, okay he does, he has hordes of fangirls, that’s not fair—anyway! He’s really stupid and mean and still drinks milk like the giant baby he is, but I love him very much, and well, I’m here to show you just how much!”_

“Hinata, I fucking swear if this is some prank—” Kageyama, the one who’s sitting beside Shouyou and looking like he’s literally five seconds away from exploding, grumbles.

“It’s not!” Shouyou cries, and it suddenly dawns on him that this might not be as great of an idea as he initially thought it was. He just wants to do some big romantic gesture for Kageyama, to make him happy and feel loved, but he’s anything but that now. He looks pissed and irritated, and maybe the only thing that’s keeping him from bolting out of the theater is Shouyou’s hand pinning his arm on the armrest.

 _“Okay! That’s all for the introduction and—”_ Video Shouyou halts his narration when Video Kageyama stirs in his sleep, pats his hand around the bed, then his face crumples into a pout as he sleepily murmurs, _‘Shou…come back…to bed…’_

Both Shouyous snorts out a giggle. Kageyama makes a growling noise next to him and Shouyou slaps a hand on his mouth.

 _“Let’s proceed to the real thing, okay? Grumpyama is waking up, and this is supposed to be a surprise,”_ Video Shouyou whispers. _“This is for you, Tobio, I hope you like it. Love you!”_

Then the video cuts to a slideshow of Kageyama as a baby, as a kid, all the way to when he was in middle school.

“W-what the—” Kageyama stutters out, and Shouyou’s grip tightens even more.

 _“This is the part of your life I know nothing about,”_ Shouyou’s voice narrates in the background. _“The part of your life where I don’t exist yet, the parts I wish that I did so I can be there when you wanted a friend.”_

The slideshow smoothly transitions to show their first year in Karasuno; snapshots of their old team on display on the huge screen. Then it focuses on a picture of them together executing their signature quick, one of the shots Yachi-san took for a poster.

_“But there’s no use dwelling on things we can’t control, and it doesn’t really matter because we found each other at Karasuno. Sometimes I wonder if our lives have been destined to cross right from the start, kinda like it was fate's design, you know? But I gotta be honest, I wasn’t too thrilled about it at first, and my initial impression of you isn’t exactly the love-at-first-sight kind of thing. You were infuriating and mean and yells at me a lot, but you’re also the one who believed in me the most when no one else does, the one who pushes me to break past my limits and to aim even higher. I know this might sound cheesy, but you gave me my wings, Kageyama, you’re the one who made me fly, and when you said that I’m invincible as long as you’re there, I might be half in love with you already.”_

Shouyou’s hand that is still gripping Kageyama’s slides down and their fingers easily slot together.

The film continues on and Shouyou directs his attention back to it; it’s almost at the climax after all.

_“Looking back, it’s actually ridiculous how we went from rivals to hesitant teammates to partners, and frankly, I thought that’s how far our reluctant relationship could get. But nope, it extended far from that and we had absolutely no control over it. We became friends, then best friends, and then suddenly you were confessing to me with your whole face and neck tomato red and you were stuttering so bad I had to stop you with a kiss before you bite your tongue.”_

The audience breaks into a laugh at a picture of Kageyama blushing in embarrassment, fingers splayed to hide his pinkish face, seconds after Shouyou whispered something very suggestive, camera ready and with the very intention to capture Blushyama.

Shouyou slides his eyes to risk a glance at Kageyama. He’s blushing now, too, and stabs Shouyou with another withering glare—a silent _‘I’d get back on you for that’_ before he tacks his eyes back on the film.

_“Being in a relationship with the person I swore to defeat and conquer is, unexpectedly, not hard at all. Maybe that’s the beauty of being in love with your best friend, you already know all there is to know about the other, all their flaws and imperfections, and despite that, you still accept and love them. But as awkward and emotionally constipated as you are, you actually initiated a lot of things in our relationship. You were the first to confess, the first to hold my hand, the first to ask me out on a date. The first to say ‘I love you.’”_

Selfies and candid shots of them together occupy the screen. There’s one where they’re caught holding hands out their way home, their necks and ears red—it was Yamaguchi who took it, Shouyou remembers. Another one when they went to an amusement park for their first date, wearing matching headbands and throwing peace signs.

But one picture stands out the most: Kageyama kissing Shouyou’s cheek in an awkward attempt at a couple selfie, and it’s blurry and only half of Shouyou’s face is seen, but it’s definitely his favorite out of the hundred other pictures that they took after that first one.

_“Our time together in Karasuno are days that I care and treasure deeply, and sometimes I wish we can just stay in that moment forever, and the only problem we’ll ever have to face is how to get a passing grade on our tests.”_

Video Shouyou giggles and the audience does, too.

_“But we had to grow up, and we had to do so apart.”_

Third-year high school Shouyou is wrapped on the back of third-year Kageyama, smiles plastered on their faces, diplomas up in the air. Then the video shifts to pictures of Shouyou in Brazil, of Kageyama training in Tokyo and participating in the Olympics. Separate.

Shouyou gives their entwined hand a little squeeze. Kageyama squeezes back.

_“It was hard, not just the training part and being alone in a foreign country. But I had to do it; it was the only way I know that could compensate for the headstart and experience everybody else had that I lack. And you understood that, and the way you supported my decision is what gave me the final push to go through it, and even though we could have played on some university together, I wouldn’t dare hold you back when you can become even greater, aim higher, and I know you’d do the same if you were in my shoes. I just have to find a way to catch up to you, as I’ve been doing since the day that I vowed that I’ll be the last one standing.”_

Then the screen blacks and another video plays: the final rally on the fifth set of Schweiden Adlers vs Black Jackals that got everyone in that stadium and the ones watching on live stream go into rabid rapture. It was just a few months ago, but Shouyou can conjure the memory and feeling if he just closes his eyes, of the thrill and exhilaration strumming beneath his skin, the satisfying feel of the ball on the heft of his palm, and the resounding _slam!_ on the opposite court.

The way the entire gymnasium exploded in deafening cheers when Shouyou barreled towards Kageyama, who was waiting for him with his arms wide open, and meeting Shouyou in a bone-crushing hug. Kageyama lifted him off the floor as he spun them around and around until they got dizzy with hazy euphoria, and they stumbled in a heaping mess on the floor. Shouyou laughed and laughed then, and he only stopped when Kageyama pulled him down for a kiss, all for the entire world to see.

Now is Shouyou’s turn.

_“And I did it. I finally did it. And even though you’re far across the net from me, the way you smiled—and did I ever tell you how beautiful your real smile is?—when I made that winning point was far more rewarding than any trophy or medal. But—”_

The video ends, blanketing the theater in complete darkness, until a lone spotlight beams directly where they are seated.

Shouyou stands, their hands still entangled. He doesn’t want to let go—touching Kageyama gives him the much-needed strength and courage to do what he’s about to do.

Kageyama squints up at Shouyou, utter confusion etched on his face. “Shou? What’s going on?”

He sounds and looks like he’s a high schooler again, waking up confused and groggy from a nap instead of listening to their classes. His eyes have a glossy sheen on them, and Shouyou has to take a deep inhale to keep his own welling tears at bay.

“But—” Shouyou begins, picking up from where Video Shouyou ends, making sure his voice is loud and clear for everyone to hear. And he needs to see them, too, and a live feed of what’s happening flashes on the widescreen.

“But now, I have a new goal in mind. In the whole decade that we’ve known each other, and had been together just as long, you’d think that I’d have enough of your dumb frowny face and weird milk habits. But no, it only makes me selfish and greedy for more. A decade isn’t enough, another won’t do either.”

At this point, Kageyama stands up, blue eyes wandering all over Shouyou’s face, expression indescribable. Shouyou smiles up at him, a shaky hand coming up to caress his face.

“Kageyama Tobio, you are a dumbass and I never loved anything as much as I love you, and I’m just thinking, maybe, if you don’t mind, be my partner forever in a more than volleyball kind of way?”

The silence is deadly, every single soul in the dark, chilly hall waiting in bated breath for Kageyama’s answer.

Except he doesn’t. He does the one thing Shouyou least expected him to do, and he can feel his heart—his _soul_ —shrivel inside him.

Kageyama cries.

Fat beads of tears roll down his cheeks, his face slack and unmoving as he stares blankly Shouyou.

“I—I’m—I—” he chokes out.

“Oh no!” Shouyou shrieks, hands waving frantically in front of Kageyama in his alarm. “Oh no! Kageyama! I’m so sorry! I’m so sorry! Please don’t cry!” He pulls a handkerchief from his pocket and reaches out to scrub the tears overflowing in Kageyama’s stricken face.

“I’m so sorry! I’m sorry! I thought—I—shit— Kageyama—I’m—”

His manic rambling gets cut off when a hand circles around his wrist to stop the frenzied scrubbing of tears dripping on Kageyama’s chin, and Kageyama lurches forward as he tugs Shouyou into his solid chest, an arm circling around his back to press him even closer.

Kageyama tucks his face on the crook of Shouyou’s neck, and Shouyou can hear him sniffling, cheeks rubbing on his shoulder, his soft raven hair tickling Shouyou’s ear. He gently pats Kageyama’s head.

“Ka-Kageyama…?”

“Dumbass…” Kageyama whispers, voice hoarse and raspy, then he pulls away, both hands holding Shouyou by his shoulders.

With his tear-stained mottled cheeks, and dark blue eyes dewy with so much tender affection, all focus directed at nothing else but Shouyou, his lips pull up in a wobbly smile, and says, “Of course, I don’t mind, you idiot,” before another fresh stream of tears traces down his cheeks and crushes Shouyou back into a fierce hug.

As much as Shouyou tries to hold them in, warm, happy tears spill down his cheeks, hugging Kageyama back with the same ferocity. He’s laughing and sobbing at the same time, and he can hear Kageyama mutter _‘dumbass, stupid dumbass Hinata. I love you so much, dumbass,’_ and Shouyou cries even more.

Everything around them fades into a dim blur, the only thing that matters is the man clinging so fiercely on Shouyou, the man who annoys him and relentlessly bickers with him, and have stupid competitions with, the man he wants to spend all eternity with _because_ of all that… and more.

When they finally pull away, faces all wet and messy and gross, only then does Shouyou hear the cheers and claps from the audience, and his eyes swim on the sea of beaming faces around him, all the people who are part of the world they belong in, family and friends who helped Shouyou in this pain-staking, secret plan.

And Shouyou is not done yet.

His gaze lands back on Kageyama and takes his left hand, thumb softly running over knuckles, then pulls out the ring that’s been weighing like a brick in his pocket this whole time.

Golden eyes never leaving sapphire ones, he slides the silver band on Kageyama’s ring finger, and with a smirk, Shouyou declares, “I win this time, too.”

Kageyama snorts, rolling his eyes, but they glimmer with happiness and so much adoration. “I think it’s pretty clear who’s the real winner here.”

Without waiting for Shouyou to fire back a response, his large hands cradle Shouyou’s face to press their lips in the softest, sweetest kiss they’ve ever had, and the world could have ended at that moment and Shouyou won’t care any less. He feels as if he’s standing on the very pinnacle of everything, above the world, above heaven. He’s happy, elated, so freaking ecstatic, even those words seem meaningless at the sheer enormity of the warmth and contentment flooding his entire being.

This. This is what real victory feels like.

When they pull apart, Shouyou grins and places a quick kiss on Kageyama’s pinkish nose, then he faces the crowd, arms up in the air.

“Holy shit, you guys, I’m getting married!”

**Author's Note:**

> I have another thing to confess: This wasn't my original idea for this prompt. It was actually an AU film thingy, but the plot is too detailed for me to finish on time T_T I did start it tho, and maybe if I get motivated enough, I can finish it someday.
> 
> ***
> 
> I love getting feedbacks, and they motivate me tremendously, so drop them in the comments! Kudos are also appreciated :) Thank you for reading! ♥️
> 
> scream about kagehina or hq in general with me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/artemisia_hq?s=09) or [tumblr](https://artemisia--hq.tumblr.com)
> 
> i have more self-indulgent kagehinas in a mixed bag of fluff, smut, and everything in between [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisia_HQ/works)


End file.
